<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dog Days by HC_AnonA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288684">Dog Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC_AnonA/pseuds/HC_AnonA'>HC_AnonA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Animal Traits, Biting, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Knotting, LMAO, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rarepairs ftw my friends, Ren teaching him a lesson hEH, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stuck in a fence lmao, Zed being a brat heh, as per usual, bit of fluff at the end, convenient situations courtesy of porn, technically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC_AnonA/pseuds/HC_AnonA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Impulse and Tango had told them that, in the days leading up to his heat, Zedaph would be quite disagreeable, but Ren doesn't expect to get firsthand <i>proof</i> of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Renthedog (Video Blogging RPF)/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dog Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am now branching out and having <i>other</i> people wreck Zed UvU<br/>Also, this is absolutely inspired by NotVerySafe's idea about Werewolf!Ren and sheep!Zedaph and all of their works are just very great, go check them out if you haven't already ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a nice day, Ren thinks as he makes his way to his suspended wood shop, the shulker boxes full of stock piled up in his inventory making his already questionable flight skills that much clunkier, but he has a wide smile on his face, his ears laying flat against his head due to the wind, and his elytra is a comfortable fit on his back. The sky is a clear blue overhead, no clouds anywhere in sight, with the horizon still slightly pink as the sun rises higher and higher above the Commercial District, and the mushroom island gleams underneath its uninterrupted rays, concrete and wood and bricks and all sorts of other materials filling the island with colour and life, and the sea surrounding it reflects all these shades well enough, even if the blue undertone gives it a completely different vibe, Ren muses.</p><p>He is always happy to visit the Commercial District, not only because he gets to see how his own financial endeavours are fairing, but also because this, the simple act of seeing what the other hermits are building, makes him happy on a deeper level. They nicknamed themselves hermits for a reason, sometimes they all just get too caught up in their own projects and forget that they are all here for each other, Ren knows this all too well, but sometimes, even if he’s so busy that visiting a friend or calling them over seems like a herculean effort on his part, just flying around and seeing their builds reminds Ren of the special bond they share. </p><p>With a wistful sigh and his attention completely elsewhere, Ren almost stumbles over someone browsing through the stock of his shop, suddenly losing his balance and landing them both in the mycelium, the heap of limbs that they make up together making it hard, at first, for Ren to draw back and take a look at which potential customer he’ll have to offer a discount to, but when he notices the purple, horizontally slitted eyes of the other person, Ren has to keep himself from jumping backwards, especially as he becomes all too painfully aware of the position they are in.<br/>Zedaph, a nasty glare already making his face turn dark with irritation, is sprawled over the ground, one hooved leg bent and ready to strike something, at least from the visible tension in the way he holds it in the air, ever so slightly, though Ren hopes he is just reading into the situation too much. Ren himself is sitting between Zedaph’s legs, his hand planted in the pinkish earth on either side of Zedaph’s torso and Ren thinks this closeness is definitely too much. So Ren pulls back, jumping to his feet and brushing his hands down his jeans in an overly dramatic way, but Zedaph’s purple glare doesn’t lessen, his horns looking awfully sharp.</p><p>‘Watch it, wolf boy’, Zedaph murmurs as he gets up, his blonde fringe falling in his eyes, which earns it an eyeroll and a shake of his heaf from Zedaph, who goes back to what he was doing, that is, searching through the stock of Ren’s shop. Ren doesn’t move as he feels his confusion rise even higher in his mind, even if a hint of something else turns the tinge of it a bit colder.</p><p>This isn’t the Zedaph he knows, Ren tells himself, and that’s alright because, according to Tango and Impulse, he always gets like this before heat and that the best thing <em> anyone </em> can do when he is like this would be to avoid him.They tell the other hermits that it comes with being a sheep hybrid and Ren has always believed them and given Zedaph all the time he needs when entering such a phase, but it is one thing to be aware of how different Zedaph is before his heat and how he usually is, and it is another matter to actually see first-hand proof of it.</p><p>Zedaph continues to ignore him, even as his brows furrow in a deep frown, so Ren shakes is head and puts his inventory down in order to take out the shulker boxes that he’d spent quite a few days carefully filling up, but no sooner does one of them reach the ground, Zedaph is on it, his face so bored that it creates the most ridiculous sort of antithesis together with the almost <em> wild </em> body language that Zedaph exhibits as he rummages through the shulker box with something akin to angry irritation in his movements.</p><p>‘Ahem, dude. Zedaph. <em> Dude </em>’, Ren tries to grab his attentions, but Zedaph barely spares im a tilt of his head and a nearly inaudible,suspiciously sheep-like sound. Ren will take it.</p><p>‘Need something, my dude?’, Ren asks as he crosses his arms over his chest and approaches Zedaph where he is crouched down, hands deep into the shulker box before he simply moves on to the next colourful shulker box and opens it, only to repeat the same process. Had Ren not had, and his ears twitch above his head, almost proudly, an advanced sense of hearing, he is almost sure he would have missed Zedaph’s next word, what with it being whispered and said almost hesitant, were it not for the growl underlining everything he says. If Ren didn’t know any better, he’d believe Zedaph was a werewolf rather than a sheep hybrid.</p><p>‘Fences?’, and the question almost takes Ren by surprise. He’d have thought everyone knew he only sold logs, what with the whole name of his business containing logs, or rather, ‘logz’ in it name, but Zedaph’s narrowing gaze has Ren biting his tongue instead of saying the obvious. He has to remind himself that Zedaph is going through a vulnerable period, that he should be understanding of his circumstances, and Ren tries to be, but something very unhappy and very growly, itself, shifts in his chest at the way Zedaph scoffs before going back to rummaging through the shulker without a care in the world.</p><p>‘Well’, Ren begins, breathing out for a few seconds and bringing his hands together as his most respectful smile worms its way on his face to aid in his strategy, ‘We don’t exactly do other wood products, but!’</p><p>Before Zedaph can, by the look in his eyes, just get up and start ramming into Ren with his horns, Ren pulls out a crafting bench from his inventory and places it down amongst some of the boxes of stock. Zedaph’s grogginess seems to move down a peg, his brows still furrowed, but the curl of his lips not quite as severe as seconds ago.</p><p>‘I can offer you a wonderful deal, instead!’</p><p>Zedaph pulls his hands out of the shulker box he had been elbow-deep in just seconds ago and stands up, his hooves digging into the dusty mycelium with what Ren believes to be impatience, so he brings some oak wood out of a shulker box and gets to work as he continues speaking.</p><p>‘I’ll craft yout these up for you and you’ll only pay for how many logs I’ve used. I’ll even keep the price the sa-’</p><p>And Ren doesn’t get to finish his business offer, because Zedaph looks up with this sneer on his face that turns his whole expression sour, prompting Ren into stopping immediately, worry over having done something to offend his fellow hermit and the same feeling from before making him want to take Zedaph up on his impromptu staredown mixing together in a way that only serves to make Ren even more confused than before.</p><p>‘I don’t need your help’, Zedaph basically spits out before turning around where he stands and launching himself high up in the air, until he is little more than a little dot against the lit up sky, taking off in the direction of his base.</p><p>Ren blinks. </p><p>Maybe he should have been more polite, he thinks as he sets about organising the mess that Zedaph had left behind after all of his searching, but Zedaph’s parting words are imprinted in Ren’s brain and they play over and over again in his head, like a particularly rage-filled mantra. Zedaph’s closest friends had warned him, had warned all the other hermits, really, about this situation, but Ren still feels a little upset over having driven Zedaph away, if a little hurt. Ren isn’t sure why the latter is so, but maybe it is simply a result of not only losing a possible deal, but also being looked up at with such negative emotions by someone Ren cares deeply about. He would never want any of the hermits to feel offended by something he’d said or done, even if he is aware that the context makes Zedaph’s mood a bit more understandable.</p><p>He sighs and ignores the way his clawed fingers witch, ignores the almost too vivid thought of running after him because, as Zedaph had told him, he doesn’t need or want help, it would seem.</p><p>Even so, Ren cannot help but wonder if Zedaph had needed those fences for another contraption.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s a few hours later that a message sent by Impulse grabs Ren’s attention. He is at his hanger bay, trying to reshape the circle that, according to Grian’s calculations, had been all sorts of wonky. The sun is beating against his back with almost insufferable heat, so Ren has his shirt off and his hair is pulled together in a loose bun at the nape of his neck, but even so, sweat is dripping down his body, making his hold slippery as he takes out his communicator. He holds a hand over the little device to make the message more readable in the harsh sunlight and he almost gasps as he reads its content.</p><p>
  <em> &lt;ImpulseSV&gt; Anyone seen Zedaph today? </em>
</p><p>Ren brings a hand to the back of his neck as he looks down at his feet, then at the giant ship inside the hanger, his mouth quirked to one side as worry starts to envelop his mind.</p><p>
  <em> &lt;Renthedog&gt; He was at my log shop earlier. Why? Something happen? </em>
</p><p>Ren thinks back on their exchange and he almost feels guilty. If something <em> had </em> happened and he had been the one to drive Zedaph away when, maybe, he had actually needed help, Ren will hold it over his own head for as long as he lives, because he knows himself.</p><p>
  <em> &lt;ImpulseSV&gt; We went to visit him to make sure he’s ok, but we don’t know where he is. </em>
</p><p>Ren stills as he looks down at his communicator. Maybe whatever he had needed those fences for will be built outside of his base, Ren tells himself, but his eyes are still glued onto the little screen, waiting for any further updates on the situation, even if his shoulders are growing increasingly hotter due to the intense temperature, especially under direct sunlight in his mesa.</p><p>
  <em> &lt;ImpulseSV&gt; I’m sure it’s nothing too bad, but with his heat and everything, we want to make sure he’s ok. </em>
</p><p><em> &lt;ImpulseSV&gt; If anyone sees him, just tell us too? </em> <em> <br/></em> Ren finally puts his communicator back in his pocket as a couple messages along the lines of ‘sure’ and ‘will do’ come through. He sighs and looks at the still unfinished walls of his hanger, then up at the sky, a frown maring his features, but he still feels kind of guilty, even if he knows this isn’t his fault, his mind already toying with an inkling of an idea on what he should do now, so it is to no one’s surprise that, a few minutes later, with his shirt tied around his waist and with enough food and rockets to last him the journey, Ren takes off in the direction where he knows Impulse, Tango and <em> Zedaph </em> had built their bases. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He does find Zedaph, eventually, but Ren has to admit, it’s a bit of a curious position he finds him in.</p><p>He flies around the desert in front of his mountain, trying to catch a glimpse of anything out of the ordinary against the sandy, yellow background, but when nothing seems to stand out, Ren continues his journey and scans the rest of the terrain behind and next to the mountain. He avoids going too close to Tango’s and Impulse’s bases because, knowing them, they would have already looked around their own lands for their friend, which leads Ren to fly further behind the mountain range, the cooling sweat on his back making a shiver run down his spine.</p><p>Ren continues traveling over the mountainous area, which switches into a flower field, more and more bushes and flowers covering the ground the further along Ren goes, but it is <em> here </em> that he spots what he’d been, subconsciously, maybe, looking for. A smaller area of the field, where the ground is quite even, no sparkling blue pools of water, no small cliffs covered to the brim in multi-coloured tulips marking it's surface, one made up only of soft grass and a myriad of golden sunflowers, vibrant red poppies and gently swaying allium, is fenced up, or at least, is halfway fenced up, the project obviously still in progress as far as Ren can tell from a distance, but, as he lets himself dive closer to the ground, floating down in large circles that slow him down and allow him to prepare for a proper, not as chaotic as this morning’s landing, he spots something. <em> Someone </em>.</p><p>The moment Ren’s feet touch the ground, or maybe even a second or two before that, he begins running towards the wriggling form of the person he almost <em> desperately </em> hopes is Zedaph, his ears twitching as he picks up on some very faint, very disheartened sounds that makes Ren’s worry grow tenfold, but as he reaches them and observes, with no small amount of relief, that it <em> is </em> Zedaph he’d spotted, taking his communicator out to tell the others that he’d found their lost friend, Ren stops in his tracks.</p><p>Zedaph doesn’t seem to notice Ren’s presence, his back facing Ren, <em> technically </em>, and Ren gets a good glimpse at the predicament Zedaph had gotten himself, literally stuck in. </p><p>The fence that Zedaph has partially built is not just the average wooden line of fence posts, but is instead an interesting combination of metal wires and a much taller, wall-like structure of wooden fences that stands higher than even their tallest hermits, which Ren has to admire a little. The problem, and probably also the reason why they couldn’t find Zedaph, actually, is that Zedaph had somehow gotten himself stuck in it, one his horns scratching against the wooden planks that his horns ram into as he tries to pull his head free, only to groan in what Ren thinks is discomfort, maybe even, and he winces as he realises this, pain. His cardigan is ripped in places where Zedaph had, no doubt, accidentally gotten the threads caught in the metal wires, and the tears only grow larger the more he struggles. One of his hands is on trapped between the plank fixed above his head and the wires, while the other, as far as Ren can tell, is confined between his body and the plank that supports most of his upper body.</p><p>Even from where he stands, Ren can tell that the metal wire has a few holes where Zedaph is caught in it, struggling like a fly entrapped in a spider's web, so he can only assume that Zedpah had, unsuccessfully, it would seem, tried to fix it, and Ren is still as the worry inside him both decreases, because at least he’d <em> found </em> Zedaph, and increases due to the ever increasing violent way in which Zedaph tries to pull himself free, his skin where the wire had ripped through his clothes already a bit red with the way the metal had dug into it.</p><p>‘Zedaph?’, Ren asks, finally breaking his silence, and he grimaces at the harsh way in which Zedaph twitches, his horns thumping against the wood as he nearly jumps, so Ren tries to make his voice sound as soft as it can, no hint of any confrontation to be found in his words:</p><p>‘Hey man, how did you get stuck like this?’</p><p>Zedaph doesn’t say anything, but from the way his back tenses and his hands scramble against the wood, Ren can tell that he isn’t too happy.</p><p>‘Wouldn’t you like to know, <em> runt </em> ’, Zedaph snaps and, for a second Ren feels his worry as it is completely overtaken by something that isn’t quite hurt, something a bit more snarly inside his chest growling lowly at the insult. <br/>And it <em> is </em> an insult because, next to any other humans, Ren would seem quite big, tall and wide-shouldered, something he can only blame on his werewolf heritage, but compared to the average werewolf, he doesn’t quite measure up, shorter, more dynamic, lythe by wolf standards and more focused on speed than on strength. But Zedaph is a sheep hybrid, he could be standing on his tiptoes and he’d still have to look up at Ren, his body better fit for prancing around in a field such as this one than for fighting against a <em> predator </em>.</p><p>As quickly as he can, Ren shuts down that line of thinking and takes a deep breath. Zedaph is nearing his heat, he’s not necessarily thinking straight, so taking what he says to heart would be foolish on his part, but it still-</p><p>He shakes his head and takes a step towards Zedaph, prompting another wave of squirming and struggling. As he stands, his head and hands ledged in between the wooden beams and the metal wiring, Zedaph has to keep his back bent and his hips raised higher as he tries to dig his hooves into the ground and use his legs to give himself a boost in setting himself free, or at least some leverage, if not that, but if the pained gasp is anything to go by, it doesn’t help much.</p><p>‘Hey, Zed? I’m gonna try to get you out, dude’, Ren warns as he keeps approaching, his hands raised defensively even if he knows Zedaph can’t see him as he is, and Ren tries to keep his tone serious and peaceful, at the same time, which becomes quite the challenge when Zedaph lets out an angry sheep noise that has Ren slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. It is absolutely ridiculous and kind of endearing, Ren finds himself thinking, but he quickly lets this small revelation fade away for now. He  has a friend to help out.</p><p>But helping out is a lot harder than he would have anticipated.<br/>Ren moves as slowly as possible, looking at where the cardigan is still pinched between the metal wires, gazing at the way those very same wires have somehow gotten stuck on Zedaph’s curled horns and thinking of the best way to pull Zedaph free without hurting him any further, but all of these things become increasingly difficult as Zedaph not only continues squirming, but begins talking, saying things that Ren knows he shouldn’t mind, not when he is aware of what Zedaph is going through, but he is growing more and more frustrated, a growl forming at the back of his throat as he moves in a semicircle around Zedaph, blue eyes narrowed and wolf ears laid flat over his own head, if only to help himself ignore some of the more scathing remarks Zedaph finds perfect for throwing around in the current situation.</p><p>‘I don’t need help, I’ve got this. And why would I need <em> your </em> help, huh? What are you gonna do, chop some trees, blow some stuff up like you did your island?’</p><p>Ren’s face twists with the need to snarl, but he keeps his composure. Even if he were to pull on Zedaph’s horns and free them from the wires, if Zedaph isn’t willing to cooperate and move his head as Ren tells im too, they might just be held back by the wooden planks.</p><p>‘Why are you suddenly so silent? Scared of a sheep, are you? Just <em> leave </em>.’</p><p>He closes his eyes and inhales deeply through his nose, his clawed fingers digging into his own palms. Ren looks at the way one of Zedaph’s hands is covered with red marks from the metal keeping it in place. That, at least, is an easy fix, Ren would just need to bend some of the wires and voilà. But he has to keep thinking about what he’ll do about Zedaph’s hea-</p><p>‘You’re not even doing anything! Just go. I can handle this, I don’t need a pitiful <em> werewolf </em> to hel-’</p><p>And it is the way Zedaph calls him a werewolf that makes Ren snap, a muscle in his jaw ticking as he brings the clawed fingers of one of his hands to Zedaph’s back, making sure the points of the blackened, hardened nails are digging into the soft fabric of the cardigan hard enough for Zedaph to feel, but not hard enough to rip into the already torn material. Zedaph gasps.</p><p>‘<em> Stop it </em> ’, Ren finally says, his voice rough and low and final, not leaving any room for arguments. It’s like the thing that had been growling and twitching inside his chest ever since he’d first taken note of just how much of a <em> brat </em> Zedaph is before his heat has taken ahold of his mind and, distantly, Ren thinks this isn’t good, that he should not be retaliating against someone whose judgement is clouded, but then again, in this very moment, Ren doesn’t think he can see things clearly either. There’s something, a part of his brain that he doesn’t allow a voice or a place at the table of his judgement, that prompts this urge in Ren to make Zedaph stop and realise that he isn’t supposed to be talking like this, not to a predator, not to a friend, this urge to have Zedaph <em> submit </em>.</p><p>Zedaph’s silence doesn’t last long, nor does his shock, for it only takes him a couple of seconds to come up with a response, his hands clenching and unclenching and his hooves digging into the grass with tenseness obvious in the way Zedaph suddenly holds himself.</p><p>‘Why? ‘Cause the big, bad wolf told me to? I don’t think so’, Zedaph hisses lowly, suddenly kicking one of his legs back, Ren’s reflexes faster than his own mind in catching up with the movement. Ren jumps back with a wide-eyed look on his face, his hands at his sides as he observes the way Zedaph’s other hoof digs into the ground, almost as if in preparation for another kick. Ren sneers at this and straightens himself, his eyes narrowed at Zedaph’s still struggling form, his ears perked up as he picks up on Zedaph’s harsh breathing and panting, his mind not strong enough to control his own body as pure instinct takes over.</p><p>Ren walks back up to Zedaph, doing everything he can to not make a noise as he does so, the element of surprise seeming the best option for actually gaining a bit of control over the situation, so it isn’t surprising to Ren that Zedaph tenses up so hard that even his tail twitches beneath his trousers when Ren rests both of his hands on his hips, his claws no longer as careful as they’d been before. He still doesn’t try to push Zedaph out yet, because he knows doing so recklessly would be quite agonizing for Zedaph, but what he does attempt to do is to show Zedaph that, yes, he <em> should </em> be afraid of Ren. He may not be the biggest werewolf they have on the server, he may not be the strongest or the meanest or some other clichéd adjective that Ren wants thrown out of a window immediately, but he <em> is </em> a werewolf, and that simple fact is made clear in the way he can cover Zedaph completely with his body as he leans over him to whisper into a soft, furred ear.</p><p>‘I am trying to help you, but I won’t stand here and let you insult me, either’, Ren says, almost cruelly, he realises, as he <em> feels </em> the shiver that wracks through Zedaph beneath the hands he has on his hips. Ren is about to apologize when Zedaph <em> moans </em>.</p><p>The sound is clear and distinct against the lack of any other noise other than the insects jumping around in the grass beneath their feet, and Ren feels like his instincts stop working together with his brain. His heart, though, his <em> heart </em> kicks into overdrive, pumping blood through his body as though he were on the verge of a disaster, but that blood is going straight <em> down </em>, and Ren cannot do anything about it other than tighten his hold on Zedaph’s hips, his claws digging into the shape of them.</p><p>'You ok, dude…?', Ren asks, but he sounds dazed even to his own ears, standing back up, his hands still not moving, but no longer squeezing and scratching the soft skin beneath Zedaph's clothes. To <em> Ren's </em> surprise, Zedaph doesn't try to kick at him again and, instead, he wiggles his behind at him. </p><p>'Zedaph…?'</p><p>Zedaph hangs his head as best as he can, given the way in which it is still wedged into the fence, and exhales, sharply, bringing his thighs together and rubbing them against each other in a way that makes Ren’s mouth dry up, while also having his confusion reach new heights.</p><p>'<em> Fuck… You… </em> ', Zedaph manages to murmur out through gritted teeth and, were it not for Ren's worry, he would have absolutely let himself go. <em> Again </em>.</p><p>Ren crosses his arms over his chest now and sighs. If it sounds more like he is growling in frustration, then Ren will just claim it as a weird werewolf perk and nothing else, because <em> damn it </em>, he really wants to help Zedaph and it isn’t in Ren’s nature to get angered this easily, but for some reason, right now, all he can think about is teaching him a lesson, but the road his mind goes down, aided by that thought, makes Ren blink and breathe in deeple a few times in order to regain some semblance of self-control.</p><p>‘Ok, that’s it. I’m getting you out’, Ren decides, frowning at the metal fence and at his <em> friend </em>, he has to remind himself, before going right up to the metal wires and, as quickly as he can, removing those that keep Zedaph’s hand entrapped, which results in Zedaph drawing his hand back to himself so quickly that Ren almost doesn’t catch it, but even from the angle he sees Zedaph at, he can tell that he is rubbing his wrist together. Ren doesn’t blame him, the red marks, some darker than others, look rough, but Zedaph’s face is also scrunched up with anger, his brows furrowed, the corners of his mouth lowered and his purple eyes narrowed and focused on Ren with the intensity he’d expect from an opponent in battle, not from a friend that Ren is lending a hand to. Curiously enough, the tops of his cheeks are also pink, just beneath his eyes, and the colour goes even lower, but gets fainter as it does. Ren assumes his blood must have flown to his head, given the way he’s stood here like this until Ren found him, but he cannot help but wonder if something else might be the cause of the faint blush. Ren shakes those wandering thoughts away with a mental hand wave.</p><p>‘See? It’s not that ba-’, Ren begins, but Zedaph just puffs out a breath through his nose and interrupts him in a voice that is both quieter. and higher-pitched than Ren had expected.</p><p>‘Shut up.’</p><p>Ren swallows down the urge to just tug Zedaph rights out of the fence, no longer as concerned with the slight pain he might feel in the moment, his feeble control over his own feelings slipping. He really doesn’t like the tone Zedaph is using, doesn’t like how condescending it sounds, given the situation that Ren is <em> helping </em> him get out of, but distantly, Ren has to wonder if this isn’t more of a werewolf and sheep hybrid thing than it is a Ren and Zedaph thing, but he just wants to free Zedaph and get this over with. Zedaph squirms and Ren ignores the way that image gets his brain going, somehow, the closeness making Ren’s imagination run in circles.</p><p>He starts working on the wires that still hang onto the threads of Zedaph’s clothes, on those that are tangled in his yellow hair, on those that have left little white scratches against his dark brown horns and, soon enough, all Zedaph has to do is tilt his head just so and pull himself back.</p><p>But Zedaph cannot seem to get the angle right, his horns banging against the wooden planks as he keeps trying to ram his way out of the fence. Ren worries that he will end up getting stuck in the wires again, so without a moment’s hesitation, Ren grabs Zedaph’s horns through the gap in the fence, his fingers wrapping around the slightly wider base of them, and <em> pulls </em>.</p><p>‘A-ah!’</p><p>And Zedaph <em> moans </em> again, even if, this time, with both of their strength combined and the movement backwards finally wrenching Zedaph’s head free from the wooden beams, they both fall down and Ren doesn’t have time to think about what the sound does to him, how it has the feral <em> something </em> inside his chest humming with near delight. Ren lands on top of Zedaph, his legs bracketing both of Zedaph’s own and his hands planted on either side of his head, near his horns, the pose almost mockingly mirroring their encounter in the Commercial District. When Ren opens his eyes, he is almost shocked as purple eyes fill his vision, the horizontal pupils almost creepy, were it not for how… <em> Cute </em> Zedaph manages to make them look, his pink cheeks puffed out and a pout that is probably a sign of some more grumpiness pulling his mouth slightly down, but Ren can’t help but find it endearing somehow. He almost laughs, but then he notices how close their faces are, how Zedaph is blinking quickly, his face getting redder by the second, his frown and pout only deepening, and Ren feels something down there twitch with interest, especially with the position they are in, with how <em> pretty </em> Zedaph looks like this, laid out in the grass, all narrowed eyes and pouty lips, his hair spread about his head and some grass blades sticking out between the yellow strands, his hands at his sides, the set of his shoulders hinting at something that is quite further away from anger than what Zedaph might want to actually portray to Ren.</p><p>The moment is broken, however, cut into pieces as Zedaph opens his mouth and lets loose another slew of sharp insults.</p><p>‘Oh, wow, what a hero you are, saved me from a fucking fence, did you?’, he grumbles and turns his head to the side, even if he is still looking at Ren, ‘What, you really think you did something, <em> wolf </em>?’</p><p>Ren’s face goes carefully blank as he mutes his suddenly chaotic thoughts, because he brings his face even closer to Zedaph’s, tilting his head so he can look Zedaph straight in the eyes as he speaks, and his body is tensing up from where he props himself up over Zedaph, his claws digging into the grass besides Zedaph’s head.</p><p>‘Listen, Zed’, Ren begins and even he is surprised by how animalistic his voice sounds, his words spoken deeply and verging on a growl that sounds more wolf-like than it does human, but he continues because it feels <em> freeing </em>, somehow, ‘I get it, you’re close to heat, but do you think I’ll just sit here and take your crap?’</p><p>And Zedaph has the audacity to scoff as he slowly averts his gaze. His face is now entirely red and he shifts his hips in a way that’s almost distracting.</p><p>‘You can go shove one of those fence posts up your-’, and Ren’s blood boils over to the side of something akin to anger, but slightly off, something wilder, something more feral. He moves quickly enough that Zedaph doesn’t have time to move away and buries his face in the crook of Zedaph’s neck, mouth open and his fangs ready to dig down, but he is still holding himself back by the thinnest of threads imaginable as Zedaph goes stockstill beneath him.</p><p>‘<em> Fucking arsehole </em>’, Zedaph says on a loud exhale, arching up into Ren’s body, tremors passing through his body and making the feverish feel of his skin even more obvious. Ren’s eyes widen with the way Zedaph seems to push against him while still drawing him closer, one of his arms leaving the grass, his fingers grabbing at Ren’s shoulder, which Ren counters by nuzzling into Zedaph’s neck even further.</p><p>Bits of grass and dirt fly all around them as, with a bout of surprising strength from someone of his size, Zedaph manages to flip them over, bringing his thighs around Ren and allowing his hands to rest next to Ren’s head similarly to how Ren had been posed over him just a second ago, but though he is sitting in Ren’s lap, and doesn’t that thought make Ren go a little cross-eyed, he is using his arms to keep his torso as far away from Ren’s as possible. It’s only now that Ren remembers that he doesn’t have his shirt on, with the colder texture of the grass pressing up against his back and Zedaph’s eyes glued onto the slightly hairy expanse of his chest. His abdomen tightens as Ren lets out a long breath and Zedaph seems to jolt in place.</p><p>Then, Zedaph is looking up at the sky, the tanned column of his throat appearing almost delicious to Ren, who feels a low rumble get caught in his chest, because he refuses to let Zedaph know how much the sight affects him, but he thinks Zedaph might have his own problems, because his thighs feel so rigid on either side of Ren’s own that he cannot stop himself from bringing a hand to the inside of one of them and gripping the faintly trembling limb in a large hand. Despite Zedaph having a good amount of muscles in his legs, courtesy of his lower half being built more like that of a sheep’s in some areas than that of a human and a bit of fat as well, making him a bit softer <em> everywhere </em>, which Ren cannot deny enjoying, his hand easily wraps around the flesh of it, which makes Ren stare a bit more than he’d like to admit. Zedaph shivers and a genuine whine falls from his lips.</p><p>Ren finds himself balancing between confusion and some sort of eagerness, because he has a cute boy in his lap letting out all manner of sounds that Ren’s brain interprets as <em> devastating </em>, but he also has Zedaph in his lap, who’s supposed to go in heat very soon, who has been rather rude and who doesn’t seem to want to change anything about that.</p><p>Ren grips both of his thighs then and, when Zedaph squirms in his lap, accidentally brushing against the hardening shape of Ren’s cock that he’d been oh so dutifully ignoring up until now, Ren believes he gets the message across quite clearly. He takes a long sniff of the air and almost chokes on his own saliva as the sweetness of it fills his lungs.</p><p>‘I may already be… <em> Fuck </em> , I think I went in-’, Zedaph tries to say, but he cuts himself off as he, seemingly, notices the bulge in Ren’s trousers and moves his arse over it, the shape of his tail brushing against Ren’s crotch. Ren digs his sharp nails into Zedaph’s thighs and <em> revels </em> in the sharp moan that leaves Zedaph’s lips as he throws his head back, his eyes rolled back and his brows drawn down.</p><p>Somewhere, in the back of his mind, something tells Ren he should wait, should hold on and ask Zedaph about this first, should find out more about how heat may affect a different species, but Zedaph growls and lets his head fall forward, his eyes nearly black with the size of his pupils, but despite how red his face is, he looks angry, still.</p><p>‘What are you looking at?’, Zedaph asks, suddenly, and Ren opens his mouth to ask Zedaph if he needs a moment, or maybe just to inform him that his thoughts get foggier the more Zedaph grinds down on him, but Zedaph doesn’t wait for an answer.</p><p>‘Is this funny to you?’, Zedaph snarls, bringing his own hands to Ren’s pecs and allowing his blunt nails to scratch into them, leaving long, identical, red lines when he moves them down Ren’s body, somehow looking angrier and angrier with each second, even if, almost as an instinctual reaction to Zedaph’s own irritation, Ren himself hisses and groans darkly, ‘What the fuck are you looking at, stupid wolf?’</p><p>And maybe Ren allows himself to slip into the all too inviting pool of his own needs, of what the thing in his chest is growling inside his head, because, all of a sudden, he finds himself moving, the strength of a werewolf not something he tends to use against other people, but given the speed with which he picks Zedaph up and off of his lap, turning him around while in arms and pining his smaller body against the area he’d cleaned up of most metal wires with a force that makes Zedaph moan in pain, he knows that he is using every ounce of what his own heritage had gifted him with, 'runt' though he may be, but Ren doesn’t care anymore, he doesn’t want to hear any more words from Zedaph, not when the thick scent of arousal fills the air. Ren doesn’t like relying on his scent, he finds it overwhelming, but he cannot help himself, this time. Zedaph’s head isn’t fitted between the wooden beams anymore, but his hands are holding onto them and so Ren finds it all too easy to raise Zedaph's hips so he can align his own crotch to Zedaph’s arse and, despite how loudly his brain is screaming at him, his thoughts no longer coherent, only consisting of <em> take </em> and <em> mine </em>, he, somehow, manages to stop himself in time and, instead, just plasers his chest to Zedaph’s back, almost growling at how small Zedaph feels beneath him.</p><p>He is mouthing at Zedaph’s nape, almost delirious with the rut-like desire coursing through his veins, but he knows he should not assume what Zedaph wants or needs based off of his scent alone, especially given the emotional instability he’d displayed during almost all moments of their interactions, so Ren tries to get his voice to sound more human than he feels right now and asks:</p><p>‘You want this?’</p><p>Ren wants to wince at how rough he sounds, but he is busy patting himself on the back for not growling these words out. Zedaph’s hooved feet dangle above the ground because, with the way Ren is holding him up, he cannot even reach the grass anymore, but he still manages to push back against Ren’s crotch, his knuckles turning white against the wooden planks he is using more as something to balance on, seeing as Ren is supporting most of his weight. It is the first time during this whole day that Zedaph <em> almost </em> sounds like himself, albeit, his voice is quite breathy and his words almost too soft to hear, but he doesn’t sound like he wants to dropkick Ren into a ditch anymore.</p><p>‘Y-yeah, but...’</p><p>Ren quirks an eyebrow up and, when he realizes Zedaph can’t see it, he bites into the scruff of his neck gently, <em> softly </em>, holding the urge to just bite down hard enough to taste blood under wraps, mostly. Zedaph shivers and some of the irritation begins returning, gradually covering up the clarity of his earlier statement, but he still manages to grit the rest of his answer out before he slips back into the bratty behaviour from before.</p><p>‘I know… Me. I know how I’ll act. But Ren...’</p><p>Ren’s ears are perked up as he grips Zedaph’s waist between long fingers, dying inside a little at how they nearly span the whole width of it with his hands, at how <em> small </em> Zedaph looks in his grasp.</p><p>‘Take me. Just make me, <em> make me </em> take everything you have, <em> please </em>...’</p><p>And Ren wants to, <em> Gods </em>, how he wants to, because he looks down at Zedaph, bent over as he is, clinging to the fence, his feet dangling as he presses back against Ren’s half-hard, still clothed cock, his face not visible, but the tips of his fluffy ears pressed down with what Ren can tell is arousal based on how he sees the outline of his tail wiggling inside his jeans and based on the scent going even sweeter around them, and he feels like his brain is malfunctioning.</p><p>‘Be rough with me, I can take it, I <em> need </em> it-’</p><p>And that does it for Ren, that last sentence makes him let go completely. </p><p>He growls in Zedaph’s ear and breathes hotly against the shell of it, just before he goes back to biting at Zedaph’s nape, his fangs no longer merely scraping against the skin there, but actually pressing down hard enough into the heated skin that, when Ren traces the marks left behind with his tongue, he can taste the slightest hint of blood and can tell where his sharp teeth had really dealt the most damage. His hands only tighten like a vice round Zedaph’s waist, his claws now fully latched onto the brown material of the cardigan so that, when Ren lowers Zedaph back down for the shortest amount of time he possibly can, pressing his clothed cock even harder against the swell of his arse with a muted groan, <em> when Ren rips his hands away, tearing the fabric completely </em>, all he has to do is run a clawed hand down Zedaph’s back to strip him of any of the rags that used to be his clothes.</p><p>Ren is a bit more considerate with his pants, simply hooking his thumbs into the belt loops and dragging them over his thighs. Zedaph doesn’t take this lying down, this time, and instead, his hooves dig into the ground in the way they had done before he’d kicked at Ren, so as soon as Ren has Zedaph’s trousers and underpants pulled to his knees, he grabs Zedaph by his thighs, cupping the front of them, and manages to switch the hold he has on Zedaph’s whole lower body over to one flexing forearm while he drags the bundle of his pants down his legs, leaving Zedaph fully bare in his arms, his harsh breathing that is just this side of a moan turning Ren on almost as much as seeing all this skin, unmarked and flushed and almost shining with sweat in broad daylight, does. Ren nearly faints as he notices the way Zedaph’s tail is moving from side to side slowly, and he cannot help but run the hand he’d used to undress Zedaph down his legs, stopping where his anatomy shifts to something less familiar to Ren, the shape and placement of his joints more so meant to give Zedaph more power in his legs,  which tense up as Ren brings his hand back up, almost reluctantly allowing his hands to return to Zedaph’s waist, hoisting him up again, slightly, in order to bring his <em> very </em> hard cock, covered though it may still be, to Zedaph’s entrance.</p><p>Zedaph trembles as he feels it and he digs his own fingers into the wood, just as Ren also does so into Zedaph’s flesh, leaving his mark in the form of sharp indents caused by his claws.</p><p>‘What the fuck are you waiting for, <em> an invitation </em> ?’, Zedaph asks, <em> growls the question out </em> , but he is moving his arse against Ren in what can only be considered an <em> inviting </em> way, the line of his shoulders tense and his thighs trembling as he still tries to reach down with his hooves, but Ren is holding him too high up, only to be able to grind against his arse and hiss at how this only makes Zedaph’s wiggling intensify, ‘Come on, <em> come on! </em>’</p><p>Ren growls lowly and brings his thumbs to the dip of Zedaph’s back, while stretching the rest of his hands around his waist, his fingers meeting in the middle, the fit of them together, like this, making Ren breathe out almost longingly, turning him into a single-focused, turned-on <em> mess </em> . <br/>It doesn’t take Ren more than a few seconds to undo the button of his trousers and wiggle out of them as best as he can while still holding Zedaph up, but his quest to get his cock out is made infinitely harder by Zedaph somehow managing to kick him in the knee. Ren narrows his eyes and buries his claws even deeper into the soft flesh of Zedaph’s belly, but Zedaph just moans airly and bucks back, managing to unclench one of his hands from the fence and bring it to Ren’s forearm, where he tries to scratch at Ren’s skin, but his nails don’t catch and Ren decides to push Zedaph even harder against the fence as he <em> finally </em> pushes his trousers and underwear off of his legs and ruts against Zedaph’s arse, which makes him almost twist in Ren’s grasp, where he not holding him tight enough to bruise. Ren tries to hold in a low growl, but it is literally ripped out of him as the head of his cock catches on Zedaph’s rim, dripping wet with precum, and, judging by the way Zedaph freezes up and arches his back so sharply that Ren’s abdomen tightens with the almost suffocating desire to see just how <em> far </em> he can bend Zedaph, <em> he doesn’t mind, not really </em> . But Zedaph doesn’t let him ponder the image of his own legs thrown over Ren’s shoulders as Ren holds him against some sort of wall and fucks into him, because Ren can feel the way his thighs tense up as he lets out a sharp sound that sounds equal parts angry and <em> ruined </em>.</p><p>‘This what you wanted, baby?’, Ren growls out as he thrusts his dick into the cleft of Zedaph’s arse, not quite pushing in yet, but teasing the warm pucker of his entrance as he rubs against it in slow, but rough motions, making sure to almost pull Zedaph over his cock while still keeping him steady against the fence.</p><p>‘F-fuck you, you fucking-’, Zedaph tries to say, but a high mewl breaks up his words and the thin veneer of irritation is pushed back again, for a moment, as he hangs his head and moans when Ren decides that he’s had enough and bends over Zedaph, resting his forehead between his shoulder blades and exhaling against Zedaph’s hot skin. It is only once Zedaph finally stills beneath his hands that Ren gets a better grip on Zedaph’s waist and pushes his cock inside him, almost drooling as he feels the tight walls stretch open around his tip. Something in Zedaph’s seems to shift at the intrusion, because he begins moving again, panting as he tries to move himself back on Ren’s cock, so Ren pulls back a little before he’s even had time to get used to the pressure around his head, a grunt rumbling in his chest as he gets a better look at Zedaph, at how his hole twitches all too invitingly. Ren almost wants to just thrust right back in, but there’s something else he wants first. Zedaph doesn’t say anything, but a long whine leaves his lips and he continues wiggling, so much so that Ren has to snarl before Zedaph stops moving and just pants with what almost sounds like exertion, even if Ren is aware that it is most likely his heat affecting him. After a few moments of waiting, and Ren has to keep his face neutral, has to fight off the self-satisfied smirk that tugs at his lips, Zedaph wrenches his head back and tries to look at Ren, his face, even in profile, obviously red, his eyes half-lidded with tears glimmering in the corners. Frustration is clearly written in his expression, but so is longing, it is there the quiver of his pink lips, in the the eyebrows angled down, in the tense stillness, and Ren <em> loves </em> it.</p><p>‘Not so talkative anymore, are we?’, but whatever smile had been trying to form on Ren’s face fades away as if it were never there, only to be replaced by the dark look that he knows makes him look more like the predator he is than the Ren everyone knows, because Zedaph opens his mouth and, already by the way his face shifts, Ren can tell it will not be anything pleasant that he will voice, so he loosens his hold on Zedaph’s waist and manages to get his hands around his thighs instead, showing off the strength that being a werewolf offers him, and holding Zedaph almost horizontally, his legs spread around Ren’s own waist and his back forced into an even deeper arch, ‘<em> Hold still. </em>’</p><p>He doesn’t give Zedaph the chance to respond, because this time, he <em> does </em> push right inside him, moaning deeply as the tight clutch of Zedaph’s body envelops him the further in he goes, almost welcoming in its heat and in the way it nearly cling to Ren’s erection. Zedaph doesn’t move, but he does mumble a curse under his breath before letting out a long whine, the sound of it turning a bit watery by the end, and Ren looks down, then, where they are connected, and <em> chokes </em>.</p><p>He knows about the difference in their bodies, the way his fingers squeeze Zedaph’s thighs where he holds them illustrating that point all too well, but seeing the way Zedaph stretches to accommodate only his head and a bit of his length makes his breath catch in his chest, the pink rim of his hole pulled wide open by his cock, and Ren still has a ways to go, but it almost looks like he won’t <em> fit </em>.</p><p>‘It’s too... I can’t!’, Zedaph breathes out and throws his head back, his shoulders showing the tension of his whole body all too well, his ears laying flat against his head, creating a contrasting image to the way his small tail moves from side to side, the fluff covering it brushing against Ren’s stomach and making him hiss a little, ‘<em> You’re too big </em>, you’ll break me…!’</p><p>Ren quirks an eyebrow up and pushes another inch into Zedaph, planting his feet firmly into the ground and biting his lip at how Zedaph tightens even more around him.</p><p>‘You can take it’, he speaks calmly, if with a lower register than he’d normally use, as he pushes in a bit more, until he is halfway inside Zedaph and he begins squirming again, which prompts Ren to lower him to the ground, Zedaph’s knees buckling and, were it not for his hybrid traits that grant him better stability on his legs, Ren knows he would have collapsed when he let go of his waist, only for Ren to crowd him against the fence, tracing his fingers over Zedaph’s spine soothingly, but still leading Zedaph into sticking his arse out as much as he can, even if Ren still has to crouch slightly, looming over him, in order to keep their bodies aligned, ‘You’ve been so mean, so very mean Zed, but maybe this is what you were really after, isn’t it, baby?’</p><p>Zedaph doesn’t reply immediately, but his hole squeezes his dick, which has Ren groaning and pushing in just a little bit further, but then he does speak and he sounds so wrecked already that Ren has to grab the base of his cock as it throbs inside Zedaph.</p><p>‘<em> Fuck </em> , I can feel you… You’re so deep’, he whispers, <em> mewls </em> , and Ren cannot help it when he buck even further in, moaning when his hips meet Zedaph’s arse and Zedaph <em> screams </em>, because he wants to give Zedaph more, wants to fuck him so badly it almost hurts.</p><p>Zedaph is still whimpering quietly when Ren brings his hands to Zedaph’s belly and nearly comes on the spot when he <em> feels </em> the bump of his cock standing out against the soft skin of his lower abdomen. It twitches as he pushes down on it and Ren slumps forward a little, putting even more weight on poor Zedaph, who sounds like he is about to fall down, from the way he struggles to even breathe against the sudden intrusion.</p><p>‘Yeah, baby. I can feel it too. You’re taking my cock so well’, and Zedaph turns his head to face Ren then and moves his hips, ever so slightly, making them both moan and sag even further against the wooden posts of the fence.</p><p>But then Zedaph twitches under him and almost bucks Ren right out of him with a strong flex of his legs, which also means that he tightens around Ren for a blissful second, and Ren is left reeling, his fingers clenching into fists, his lips pulled into a rough snarl, when he simply steps right back up to Zedaph and thrusts in hard enough to have Zedaph’s whole body shake with the power of it, grunting as he bottoms out.</p><p>‘I thought you were done being a brat, you were taking me so well, too...’, he says, almost wistfully, but it comes out as another growl and, with a final shake of his head, Ren decides to lean into <em> that </em> side of himself, so he pulls Zedaph on himself, as though moving him about like this, with his arms wrapped around his waist, is nothing compared to what he <em> could </em> do to a little sheep hybrid, and it really <em> isn’t </em>.</p><p>‘A-ah!’, Zedaph moans as Ren, seemingly, brushes against his sweet spot when he moves him up his cock, only to fuck back in again, Zedaph’s hands flying to Ren’s forearms and gripping them hard, as though his whole life depended on it, and with the way Ren gives into instinct and roughly takes Zedaph, no longer letting him adjust, no longer giving him room to breathe, just moving him whichever way he wants and basically pounding into him with a roughness that Ren has never felt himself use before on a bedmate, <em> it might just </em>, ‘You bastard-’</p><p>‘Shut up’, Ren says, coldly, and he surprises even himself with the tone he uses, but he punctuates his statement with a particularly rough thrust that he can feel against his own palm after he spreads it, covering Zedaph’s whole stomach in a way that has Ren grunting, ‘I’ll take you. I’ll fucking take you and you’ll let me, because you just want my cock, don’t you?’</p><p>Zedaph’s resounding moan is answer enough when Ren starts fucking into him earnestly, the sound of their bodies colliding together as he keeps moving Zedaph up and down his cock only drowned out by Zedaph’s loud keens and moans. Ren brings his fangs to Zedaph’s shoulder and, before he has time to change his mind or think about why the thought excites him so much, he bites down into the meat of it, which makes Zedaph scream deliriously, clenching down on Ren before almost going boneless, letting out these little sounds that make Ren want to devour him. It takes Ren a few moments of continuous thrusting before he realises that Zedaph had come on his cock and, though one look down over his shoulder, which Ren is basically mauling right now, clamping down on the skin there until he tastes blood, just before moving on to another spot, suckling a dark red bruise into the salty skin he finds there, shows that Zedaph is still rock-hard, his little cock still bouncing with the force of Ren’s movements in a way that has Ren going even harder, faster, rougher altogether.</p><p>‘That’s so good, fuck yeah, come on my cock again’, Ren encourages him as he goes wild on the poor man that he is mostly just using as a cock sleeve right now, even if he does try to hit Zedaph’s prostate with each thrust, which results in even more high-pitched sounds from Zedaph.</p><p>‘Ren! Oh Gods, fucking- <em> Ren! </em>’, he yells out, his voice scratchy after all of the improper use of it Ren has already gotten out of him and is still working on bringing into a speechless stupor right now, pounding away inside Zedaph.</p><p>But hearing Zedaph moan out his name almost sweetly, despite how he’s being wrecked right now, does something to him. It rushes over his already weak resolve and grabs him by that last string that is holding his sanity together. Ren almost misses the way he throws Zedaph to the ground next, cushioning his fall with his own arms, still wrapped around him, and slipping out, the cold air against his wet cock making Ren rut against nothing for no more than a second, before he hears the way Zedaph whines at being empty again, and soon enough, without any second thoughts, Ren is back at it. </p><p>He pushes Zedaph’s legs apart, slips between his thighs and fucks his dick back into his fluttering hole, moaning at the way their bodies fit together despite the almost dizzying difference between their sizes, now even more obvious as he <em> sees </em> the way his cock pushes against the soft skin of Zedaph’s stomach, the mere sight of it already too much. Zedaph can do nothing but moan loudly and, now that Ren can see his face, with the way he’s made sure to position Zedaph on his back, his legs bent and kept bent as Ren leans over him, his shoulders pushing them closer and closer to Zedaph’s own chest, the hard surface of his hooves digging into his back, he has to mutter out a curse, because <em> damn </em>.</p><p>Zedaph looks up at him with wide purple eyes, his hair a mess, his face sweaty and tear-stained, the dried tracks almost worrying, were it not for how Zedaph moans next, his lips looking so soft and biteable when they open up against the sounds ripped right out of him as Ren starts thrusting again, just as, if not, even <em> harder </em> than before, that they have Ren drooling.</p><p>‘Tell me how much you like it, tell me how much you enjoy my cock’, Ren grunts out as he grabs both of Zedaph’s wrist and holds them above his head, avoiding Zedaph’s horns as Zedaph shakes his head, his face going even redder and his eyes closing against everything he feels, his breathing wheezing out of him as he struggles to take in enough air, which is quite hard, given the almost constant sounds that he cannot seem to control, ‘<em> Say it </em>.’</p><p>‘I love… <em> Fuck </em>’, and Zedaph stops, whining as Ren quickens his pace, Zedaph’s cock caught between their stomachs as they keep moving against each other, so Ren decides to bite at the side of his neck, to leave even more marks on him, enjoying the way Zedaph squeals at that almost a bit too much, but Ren is too focused on how good Zedaph feels around his cock and on how pretty he is as Ren fucks him to care right now.</p><p>‘<em> I love it </em> , give it to me, please!’, Zedaph groans and Ren is almost emboldened by the statement, his hips moving in circles for a moment as he simply grinds into Zedaph, giving them both a reprise before he starts hammering into him again, ‘Give me your cock, <em> fuck me! </em>’</p><p>And Ren does, he fucks into Zedaph as though there is not tomorrow, enjoying the way Zedaph’s whole body moves slightly in the grass with each thrust, each movement accompanied by another gasp or mewl, the face Zedaph is making, wrought with pleasure, his brows knit together, his mouth open with the sounds he is making and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Ren goes even faster, grunting when he feels everything piling up inside him, the pressure in his groin increasing, the coil of it so tight that, were it to snap right now, it would knock him right out. But something else also changes. Ren distantly thinks that it might be good to warn Zedaph about it, especially as he feels the base of his cock grow thicker, his thrusts taking more and more effort on Ren’s part because of how the rim of Zedaph’s hole clings to the expanding size of it, and, with the way Zedaph just keeps moaning, as though having a knot fucked into him is <em> nothing </em>, Ren assumes that, either Zedaph is used to being knotted, which almost makes Ren growl as he fucks him that little harder, the squeals Zedaph lets out music to his ears, or he doesn’t mind. Either way, Ren is running on pure instinct right now so, by the time the knot is too big for him to pull completely out again, he is already simply grinding into Zedaph, the quick little thrusts nearly pushing Ren into the abyss that is his imminent orgasm, but Zedaph keeps breathing harshly and, all of a sudden, his eyes snap open, his lips trembling as he manages to angle his head downwards and look at where Ren is still thrusting into him, something akin to wonder and devastation making his eyes shine.</p><p>‘Are you going to-’, Zedaph begins, but with an effort that almost takes Ren’s own breath away, he manages to pull his knot out one last time before thrusting back into Zedaph fully, grunting at just how hard he has to push to get the thickest portion of his cock past his entrance, but once that happens, he is back to rutting into Zedaph with tight circles of his hips, only this time, he makes sure to target Zedaph’s sweet space too, even as he seeks his own pleasure.</p><p>‘Yeah, baby. Would you like that? Want me to knot you? Fill you with my cum? Gods, you’re so fucking <em> pretty </em>like this, but you’d look even more beautiful like that’, Ren growls and Zedaph seems speechless for a moment, until the words register in his brain, and it is like the idea makes Zedaph melt, because his whole body goes soft as he screams out his second orgasm, only his thighs spasming where Ren feels the backs of them against his own chest. It is to the sight of how good Zedaph looks like this, mindless with pleasure, fucked into silent sobbing as his fingers flex where Ren has a grip on his wrists, that pushes Ren over the edge, as well. </p><p>With a last series of groans, the cadence of which echoes together with his last few thrusts perfectly, Ren lets go of Zedaph’s hands, which he brings to his own chest, rubbing at the dark imprints left behind by Ren onto the already rubbed-raw skin caused by the fence, and grabs his hips, raising Zedaph’s lower half off of the ground and pushing inside him as far as he possibly can, throwing his head back with an animalistic howl as he comes, feeling the way Zedaph’s walls squeeze around him as he fills him up with his release.</p><p>Ren wants to look down, wants to see if, given how Zedaph had already been bulging from his cock alone, he’d be even bigger filled with the come that Ren feels might be an endless stream of his own pleasure, shooting out of him as he still rolls his hips into Zedaph, enjoying the small, breathless whimpers that come from Zedaph as he takes everything Ren can give him, looking so sweet and obedient as he does so, that Ren has a hard time remembering just how much of a brat he’d been, has a hard time even imagining how he must look right now.</p><p>It takes Ren a few minutes to stop coming inside Zedaph, and it’s with a satisfied, absolutely gobsmacked grunt that he comes to realise, once his brain is no longer fogged up with the almost impossible amounts of pleasure this orgasm had given him, that, <em> yes </em> , he can see that Zedaph is a little bigger where he’s been filled, <em> fuck </em>. Ren lets himself collapse on Zedaph, his heart clenching inside his chest as his lungs still try to catch up to everything, oxygen-wise, but Zedaph lets out the softest sound Ren has ever heard as he wraps his arms around Ren and hugs him close to his chest, the grip Zedaph has on Ren weak, but firm where he holds him close.</p><p>‘Thank you...’, he whispers, and Ren can feel a fluffy ear twitch right next to his cheek, the soft fur on it almost ticklish, on the verge of making Ren giggle, were it not for how exhausted Ren feels right now.</p><p>As much as Ren would like to just sit here with Zedaph for the foreseeable future, all cuddled up and basking in the afterglow of heat sex and bathed in the warm sunlight accompanied by a gentle breeze that makes Ren shiver when it meets his sweaty back, the chill of it unmistakeable, he knows that he cannot do so. Zedaph is still in heat, after all, and he has to get him somewhere safe before he starts acting up again, before Ren lets himself go. <em> Again </em>. Zedaph just hums and keeps holding Ren.</p><p>Still, Ren lies there for a few moments more, nuzzling at Zedaph’s neck, making Zedaph stutter a little in his mindless melody as he probably brushes against a mark that he bitten into his skin, but they both just enjoy each other in the aftermath of everything, Ren’s cock still knotted into Zedaph, the thickness of it not promising to go down all too soon, so Ren uses that as his excuse as to why he nearly wags his own tail when Zedaph brings a hand to his long hair and tangles his fingers into the sweat-matted locks gently and accepts the tender ministration for a bit longer.<br/>Whoever said wolves and sheep don’t get along must clearly have never seen Zedaph and Ren, he thinks with a silent laugh, leaning even further into Zedaph and letting Zedaph squeeze him between his thighs.</p><p>They’ll leave, eventually, but for now, Ren enjoys the soft touches and sweet melody Zedaph keeps humming to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I... I don't know how to feel about this one. I don't how to feel about the last fic before this either. Maybe it's because I'm writing from the perspective of a dom/top, which doesn't necessarily align with my own preferences or experiences, but I don't think I've done a good enough job of writing gentle sex and rough sex.<br/>'Kiss Me Better' still feels a bit too kinky to be just the fluffy smut I had envisioned, but that may be because I didn't add enough of the intimate touched that I had been imagining.<br/>And this one... I tried to get the feeling of something closer to 'hate-fucking' across, what with the brat/brat tamer dynamic I've got going on, but either I am too predictable with my own kinks and have gotten all too used to writing them, or this just isn't as rough as I imagined it. Again, maybe if I add more borderline violent (but consented to! Haven't dabbled with consensual non-con and idk if I ever will) gestures...<br/>Anyways, expect some heavy revision or other fics like this one where I try to broaden the way I write sex and sexual dynamics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>